Trust Me
by shoot-the-moon13
Summary: AU. 12 year old Harry is living with the Dursleys. Severus Snape happens to pass by while Harry’s getting yelled at, and interferes. A little misguided Dumbledore... child abuse/neglect. HPSS. Not slash. Please review! It only takes a few seconds!
1. Prologue

It was a quiet, calm day at Hogwarts. This was mainly because it was a few weeks into the summer break, so the castle was void of students. The headmaster and a few of the professors were still in the castle, finishing up last minute tasks before leaving for their summer homes. Severus Snape was one of those professors.

He was currently in the dungeons, of course, casting spells on his store of potions ingredients so that they would remain fresh when the term started again. He also made a list of the ones he was running low on so he could place an order for more. Severus narrowed his eyes as he added another two ingredients on his list. Every year those stupid dunderheads managed to waste his simple ingredients when they screwed up a potion, especially the first years. Their stupidity never ceased to astound the potions master. Plus, there was also the matter of someone stealing from his storage room in the middle of the year, and Severus was almost positive it was Potter. It seemed like something the rule-breaking Golden Boy would do, but why he would take lacewing flies was beyond him. But then, he was the son of James Potter, so it was to be expected.

He finished his task and left the dungeons to go visit Dumbledore. He had told Severus earlier that he wanted to speak with him about something, but never specified what it was about, or what time he should go to the Headmaster's office. Severus figured he might as well go and see what Dumbledore wanted so he could finally leave the castle. As he strode down another corridor, it occured to him that this was one of the few times he actually couldn't wait to leave the school.

"Lemon tart," he snapped as he reached the stone gargoyles. They sprang apart, revealing the moving staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. Severus never understood why the password was always some sort of food. Severus wondered briefly if Dumbledore would ever run out of candies to use. While it would prove interesting, it was unlikely. The staircase stopped moving, and he walked up to the double doors, knocking twice before entering. He expected to be greeted by an offer of lemon drops and twinkling blue eyes, but to his surprise Dumbledore wasn't even in the room. Severus sighed and decided to wait for him to return, figuring the old wizard wouldn't take too long.

After a few minutes and nothing better to do, Severus decided to look at the random magical objects that were cluttered everywhere. There were spinning silver items on Dumbledore's desk, but what caught Severus's eye was a small glass orb, glowing red. It was on a shelf along the wall, partially hidden by what seemed to be a broken Foe-Glass, but nonetheless the Potions Master recognized it right away.

It was a charmed orb that monitored the safety of the first name spoken to it. It was charmed to glow different colors depending on how safe that someone was. When the person was safe, it would remain clear. While Severus couldn't recall all of the colors it turned and what they signified, he did know for a fact that red meant the person was in danger. Now he just needed to figure out who it was monitoring. Luckily, he knew the correct spell to find out, and he flicked his wand towards the orb as he said the incantation. Severus froze as a name formed above the orb in red letters. It couldn't be, it didn't make any sense. He recast the spell, but the name didn't change. Harry Potter.

"Ah, Severus, my boy," Dumbledore said cheerfully, and Severus spun around. He was too preoccupied he hadn't noticed the door open. "I see you've been looking at my collection of magical artifacts, but unfortunately those on that shelf are all broken. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, doubting the headmaster's words. Surely if the orb was broken, it wouldn't have been glowing red? He pushed the matter aside, resolving to think about it later when he had the time. "No, when have I ever accept one of those Muggle candies? Now, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about? I happen to be on a tight schedule, Albus."

"Of course, and maybe next time you'll take a lemon drop. You might end up liking it," Dumbledore replied, popping one into his mouth before continuing on.

**So basically, I'm rewriting this story. Fixing up formatting errors, adding stuff, making it better. It won't be too different, but hopefully it'll be better. Chapters One and Two are going to be replaced soon, and the rest will be updated soon, along with the next chapter of the story. Thanks for reading~! **


	2. It Begins

**Chapter One~ It Begins**

Later that day, Severus found himself sitting on his sofa with an opened book in his hand. It was one that he had ordered a few days prior, since it was a newly released text from another highly skilled potions master. He was trying to read it, but he'd only gotten to page four... if that even counted. He kept rereading the same paragraph so many times, but he just wasn't concentrating. And so, he moved on to the next paragraph.. and the next ... until he flipped the page. The reason why Severus couldn't concentrate on something as interesting as new potions information was because the red monitoring orb kept moving to the front of his mind. He closed the book, deciding on figuring out the mystery behind the orb now, and reading later.

There was no way the orb was broken- that much Severus knew for sure. It wouldn't glow red if it was. The only way it would be red was if someone, or in this case Harry Potter, was in danger. And that was where it started to confuse him. It was the summer break, and all of the students were with their families. Potter had gone home to the Dursleys of course, and with the blood protections he should be safe. There wasn't anything that could even pose a threat to the Boy-Who-Lived since there weren't any Death Eater activities. So if Potter was safe as Severus thought, why had the orb suggested otherwise?

Unless something odd had happened where there was some Muggle-related accident, Potter should be fine. And the chances of that happening were slim to none. With that logic, the best theory was that Severus was wrong and Dumbledore was right. The orb was somehow broken and remained glowing red for whatever reason. But Severus hated being wrong, and didn't like to think he was until proven to be.

He would go on a walk tomorrow, he decided. Down Privet Drive, on ... Hogwarts business, if someone were to ask him. Wasn't there a squib living somewhere nearby? Severus could always say he was visiting her. But on his way he would have to pass Number Four, where Potter was living with the Dursleys. If there were no signs of danger, than Severus would acknowledge that the monitoring orb was malfunctioning. But on the other hand, if something did seem wrong...

Well, he'd have to do something, that much was obvious. As much as he'd hate to help the Potter boy, he would. But for now, Severus settled on his plan to walk by and observe. Maybe then it'll take away the feeling of unease he had since seeing Potter's name float above the orb.

* * *

It was around noon when Severus couldn't take sitting around for any longer. It was like putting off brewing a new potion- the longer time you had before you did it, the more impatient you got until you gave up waiting. Waiting until the 'perfect timing' to take his 'walk' around Potter's neighborhood had the similar effect on the Slytherin. So he gave in to his impatience, and apparated to Arabella Figg's house, hoping that he was correct in the Squib's address. It seemed like the easiest way to get to Privet Drive.

Severus looked around, and noticed that no one was home. It seemed luck was on his side. It was only a matter of minutes until he started walking down Privet Drive, sneering in disgust as he noticed all of the houses seemed to be the same- normal and boring. He was passing by number Four when he heard a loud bang and a yell from the house. One of the windows was slightly open, so Severus could hear parts of the conversation.

"What the hell were you doing?" That must be the uncle, Severus thought. But why would they be yelling at the precious Boy-Who-Lived? He couldn't have been getting scolded for something little (which, little did Severus know, was exactly what had happened), so he must've done something big. It seems like his numerous detentions at school hasn't made any impressions on the spoiled brat. Severus meant to keep walking and ignore Potter getting in trouble, but his thoughts flickered to the red monitoring orb, making him hesitate. He missed the boy's reply, but whatever it was seemed to make his uncle angrier.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to? Of course you did! You probably think you can get away with stuff like this because you're one of _them _but you won't! Not in this house!" Severus didn't have much time to wonder what the Muggle's words meant before he heard a thud and then an "OW!" from Potter. Just what the hell was going on?

"Go back to your cupboard and stay there until we let you out tomorrow!"

Cupboard? Potter, the Golden Boy, was living in a _cupboard? _Severus couldn't wrap his mind around this. Why –how– could Lily's own sister let this happen? _Wait, she hated Lily_, he realized. But if she wouldn't do anything, Severus would. For Lily.

He strode to the door and barged in, his cloak billowing around him, making him look like the formidable figure he was. The Dursleys looked at him with wide eyes, seemingly scared out of their minds. The fat boy, their son, slowly edged behind Petunia as he covered his rear with his hands. Severus was surprised they could even reach that far. Petunia was lingering behind her husband, whose name eluded him. He saw Potter by the stairs, his hand hovering above the doorknob to what must be the door to the cupboard. Severus noticed how thin the boy was—thinner than he was when he left Hogwarts. The boy looked shocked and slightly scared about seeing the Potions master in his house, Severus realized smugly. He turned his attention back to the Dursleys.

"W-What are you doing here?" Dursley spluttered, turning red from anger.

"What I would like to know," Severus said in a dangerously low voice, ignoring him and looking at Petunia instead, "is why you're treating Lily's son like this." He noticed that Potter was staring, flabbergasted, at him.

"He . . . um . . ." Petunia faltered, trying to come up with an excuse that would satisfy the wizard. Severus just smirked and turned to Potter.

"Get your stuff and come with me."

"Er-" said Potter, still shocked to comprehend him.

"You heard me," he snapped. The boy blinked and nodded, and disappeared into the cupboard. Not even a few seconds later, Potter returned. He was carrying his Hogwarts trunk in one hand and his owl cage in the other (the owl seemed to be asleep, though it was unlikely), and he seemed to have gotten over some of his shock.

"Is that it?" he asked skeptically, and Potter nodded.

"It's all in the trunk, sir. I don't have a lot of stuff," he explained, shooting a small glare at the Dursleys that Severus didn't miss. So they didn't pamper the famous Brat-Who-Lived? It came as a shock, though Sev hated to admit it, even to himself. It seemed as if his investigating if the orb was broken or not revealed a lot more than he would've expected.

Severus motioned for the boy to him. He glanced at the Dursleys, who were still huddled nervously in the middle of the living room. He was a bit surprised they hadn't said anything further, but then they must've figured out that he was not a man to be messed with. And speaking of which…

"Don't think I won't inform Dumbledore of this," he said curtly, glaring at them. He took hold of Potter's shoulders and apparated, wishing he could've seen the muggles' faces as they disappeared from their sight.

They appeared in the middle of a deserted road, and as soon as they landed, Potter lost his balance. Luckily Severus had a strong grip, so the boy couldn't completely fall over._ And people thought he was such a great Seeker_, he thought dryly. Potter could barely keep his balance, though it must've been his first Side-Along-Apparition. Once Severus was sure Potter wouldn't fall over, he quickly led him down the road, passing by houses until they reached a three floored house that was painted a dull gray color.

Severus walked to his house and opened the door, and Potter followed, albeit a bit hesitant. He smirked as he led the boy to the kitchen, perfectly aware that he was uncomfortable being in his house. Severus flicked on the light switch, and the dark kitchen was lit up, emphasizing the fact that not everything he owned belongs in a dungeon. Most people would be shocked to see that the wizard was using Muggle technology, but Severus didn't care. Some Muggle things had its uses, and electricity made a lot of stuff easier for him. Turning around, he saw Potter was still standing nervously in the doorway.

"Put your stuff down," he said. "And let your owl out, too." Potter did so, and the snowy owl hooted softly and flew away as soon as Potter opened the cage door. He looked at the owl a bit enviously, which Severus ignored.

"Sit." He indicated the chair at the table while he was getting food for the boy. Potter sat down and stared up at him warily as Severus got out a glass of milk and cookies and put them on the table by the boy. Cookies and milk weren't his ideal choice of food, but a glass of milk would help the boy become healthier, and, well, everyone knew that cookies went well with milk.

"It's not poisoned," he sneered when he saw Potter eyeing the cookies. "Just eat up and I'll tell you why I took you from the Dursleys."

Potter nodded and took a sip of the milk. "Er, thanks, sir," he said, and picked up a chocolate chip cookie, sniffing it before eating it. Like sniffing the bloody thing was going to determine anything….

"What were the Dursleys doing?" Severus asked cautiously, aware that the boy might not want to talk about it, and also trying to come up with an excuse as to why he was walking down his street in the first place. He couldn't just go and mention the orb, especially because in a sense, it _had _been correct.. But why would Dumbledore automatically assume it was broken without looking into it first?

"Uh, they saw me trying to get food," Potter said softly, surprising Severus. Now that it was brought to his attention again, he quickly analyzed the boy, and he realized that he was skinnier than he originally thought. Those damn Muggles, treating Lily's son as if he didn't deserve to be cared for properly.

"So you took some food and they started yelling at you?" he asked disbelievingly.

Potter nodded.

"And he threatened me, again, saying that I would be locked up in the cupboard without food for a while." He rolled his eyes, which Severus noticed.

"Why did you roll your eyes?"

"Well, they always say that to me, sir," Potter explained. "Whenever I was trying to get the homework you assigned for the summer done, they'd tell me that, just so they didn't have to see anything that has to do with magic. And besides, I'm used to it. Of course, it's not like I had enough light to see the bloody pages," he added in an undertone.

Used to it? Not enough light?

Severus's eyes glinted angrily, and Potter nervously put down his drink.

"No, don't worry, it's not your fault," he said quickly, realizing the boy must've thought he was angry at him for some reason. "But… when did this all start?"

"I think when I first started showing signs of magic," Potter answered, and Severus's mind reeled. Most children showed magical potential at around five at the earliest and seven at the latest. So, if he was seven when he started doing uncontrolled magic, he would've been abused and/or neglected for about five years!

When you got your Hogwarts letter, how did they react?" Severus asked.

"Well, at first they tried ignoring it, but then more and more owls came to the house, and they started freaking out. So then they went to this island in the middle of nowhere in hopes that the letters would stop coming, but it didn't work," Potter said. "I tried to sneak a look at one of the letters, but they wouldn't let me. So then, at the island, no letters came, but when I turned eleven Hagrid came and told me a wizard, and about Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon almost didn't let me go, and said that magic wasn't even real… Actually, they didn't even tell me how my parents died; I had to find it all out from Hagrid."

Severus nodded; Potter's words confirmed some of his thoughts. "What did they say when you asked them how Lily and James died?" Severus asked, now curious.

"That they died in a car crash and also to 'don't ask questions,'" he replied quietly.

"Bloody Muggles," Severus muttered. He realized that the boy would have to stay here, since there was no way he was going to return him to those muggles. A few months ago, Severus would've laughed at the thought of even having the though of caring for the Boy-Who-Lived, but hearing some of the boy's story had certainly changed something in him.

"Well, Potter, you're staying here, since there's no way I'm letting you go back to those muggles," he said, making up his mind, and standing up. "Get your stuff; I'll show you your room and a quick tour of the house."

"Are you sure, Professor?" Potter asked, surprise showing on his face until doubt and suspicion replaced it.

"Yes, Potter, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything."

"Oh, well, okay." Potter picked up his trunk and Severus lead him up the stairs that were next to the kitchen. He led him down the second-floor hallway to his room, which was at the end, and had a bathroom connected to it. Potter looked shocked at how big it was, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just put his stuff down by the foot of the bed. Severus showed him the rest of the house, which was mostly downstairs, and told him which rooms he wasn't allowed to go in (his Potions lab on the third floor, and his room, which was on the opposite end of the second floor hallway). Then they went back to the kitchen.

"I'll also give you a schedule for the rest of summer so you have something to do, but you don't have to worry about that now," Severus said. "For now, just get to know your surroundings. I'll be in my lab writing a letter to Dumbledore, seeing as he should know the . . . current predicament. If you need me, you can knock on the door."

"You're not going to tell Professor Dumbledore about the Dursleys, are you?" Potter asked nervously.

"He would find out sooner or later, and I think in this case it would be best if it was sooner rather than later," he replied, but it didn't calm the boy down. He sighed and added, "I won't tell him everything you told me, just that I noticed you . . . ran away, and I intervened since I didn't want you to get run over by a Muggle car. Dumbledore wouldn't know the difference; as long as the precious Boy-Who-Lived didn't get killed by a Muggle and I just stood there and watched it happen."

"You'd actually do that?" Potter asked, and he nodded. "But I thought you hated me?"

I thought we already went over this," Severus replied, running a hand through his hair. "For the last two years I hated you because you remind me so much of your father, who, don't get me wrong, I hate. I didn't exactly realize that you aren't him," he added carefully before saying, "Anything more than that, you have no need to know, and if you repeat this to anyone, you will deeply regret it. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," he agreed quickly.

"Well, now that that's over with, I'll send that message to the Headmaster. Feel free to explore, just don't break anything," Severus said, and headed up to the third floor, where his Potions lab was. He was almost certain the boy wouldn't destroy anything, so he didn't bother charming the rooms he passed. He opened the door and entered the lab, and collapsed onto his chair. What a day. He turned on the flames to the cauldron by his desk and started putting in the ingredients for a Sleeping Drought. He got out some parchment and started writing his letter to Dumbledore. Merlin, was the old fool going to get a earful when Severus returned to Hogwarts.


	3. Changes

**Chapter Two~ Changes**

Harry stood in the kitchen for a moment, confused. There were a million questions going through his head, but there was only one that kept repeating itself: _What the hell was he doing?_ Accepting _Snape's _offer, of all people! Harry knew he couldn't trust anyone, and the snarky potions professor topped that list. Yet, something made Harry feel that he could indeed trust Snape, but he just didn't know what. What was wrong with him? Sighing, Harry realized that it was too late to do anything, so he grudgingly decided to explore the house . . . as Snape told him to.

Harry went up to his room and studied it. It was bigger than the room the Dursleys gave him (but then, almost anything could be classified as bigger than _that_) and the walls were painted a light blue instead of the green and silver he expected from the Head of Slytherin. There was a window on one side, and a full sized bed in the middle of the room, against the far wall. The floor was dark wood, as the rest of the house (except the stairs which had a cream colored carpet on them) with a cream rug in the middle; so that when Harry got out of bed he wouldn't be standing on wood. He walked into the bathroom, which had a black tile floor with light gray walls. Everything else was white, so that it stood out. Harry shut the door and pulled off his shirt, and grimaced when he saw all the bruises on his body.

He grabbed a towel and put cold water on it, and put it on a fresh bruise on the side of his back, where he had collided with the stairs back at the Dursleys, mere hours before Snape came. The cold felt good, and helped get rid of some of the irritation. Unwillingly, Harry's mind went to a flashback of earlier that day.

"_Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled, and Harry stopped, his left foot hovering over the first step of the stairs.  
_  
"_Yes?"_ _he asked nervously, wondering what he did wrong this time._

_"What did you hope to accomplish by giving me the decaffeinated coffee instead of the one I usually drink? I told you, boy, I don't need caffeine-free coffee!" Oh, that.  
_  
_"It was the only coffee that was in the cabinet!" Harry said defiantly. It was true; there was no regular coffee. It wasn't Harry's problem if Uncle Vernon couldn't read.  
_  
_"Get down here!" Oh, crap, here it comes, Harry thought. Sighing, he turned around and walked to the living room where his uncle was slowly; as slow as he dared to do with his uncle watching him like a hawk. As soon as he was past the couch, Uncle Vernon grabbed his neck and shook him roughly.  
_  
_"I know damn well that you're lying; Petunia made sure that there was both types of coffee! You probably threw the other one out as an excuse to feed me that crap. It seems just like the things that_ your _lot would do," he yelled, his face slowly turning red. Harry saw Petunia and Dudley watching from the kitchen; Dudley was openly laughing at him while Petunia just looked on impassively, though Harry could spot a smirk coming along soon. He focused on his uncle.  
_  
_"I didn't-" he started angrily, but Uncle Vernon wouldn't hear it. He released his grip on Harry and Harry made to run away, but Vernon backhanded him, and he stumbled back. Merlin, here he comes, Harry thought again frantically, knowing exactly what was going to happen; it had happened too many times before now to forget… as if he could forget anything his crazy relatives did to him. He'd be scarred for life, and most likely literally, too. As if the scar on his forehead wasn't enough of a reminder that his life sucked.  
_  
_His thoughts cut off abruptly as he slammed sideways into the banister of the stairs, and rebounded onto the floor. Pain flared up in his side, and Harry involuntarily whimpered. His uncle smirked evilly. Damn it! What was wrong with him? He knew better than to let his uncle see his pain, yet… Harry shook his head and slowly stood back up._

_"You'll spend the rest of the week in your cupboard! If I so much as hear you, you will regret ever being born!" Uncle Vernon said, backhanding Harry once more before shoving him into the cupboard, and shutting the door, locking it. Harry's breathing escalated, and he concentrated on not having a panic attack, like he did whenever he was trapped in the cupboard, or anywhere claustrophobic, really. He sunk down onto the mass of blankets that served as his bed and put his head in his hands. Why him?_

Harry refocused and came out of the flashback with a gasp. He wasn't at the Dursleys, and didn't Snape all but promise him that he wouldn't go back? He put away the towel and put his shirt back on, resolving to not think about the Dursleys when it wasn't necessary. He walked out of the bathroom and his room, and headed back downstairs. On one side of the room was the kitchen, which had black appliances and a shockingly light-colored wooden table and chairs. There was a window above the sink that was painted white, along with all of the other windows in the house. Since the house was practically in the middle of nowhere, there was nothing to see out of the window. The room opposite the kitchen was the sitting room, which had a bookshelf on one wall. The door leading to world outside was on the wall opposite the bookshelf and the stairs, and there was a small cream rug by it. The sitting room had two grey stuffed recliners and a matching grey sofa, with a light colored coffee table in the middle, on top of yet another cream colored rug. There was, surprisingly, a flat screen television on the other wall, opposite the sofas. Harry would've never guessed that the Potions master would live like a Muggle. If only Ron knew!

Harry saw a door next to the stairs, a few feet from the bookshelf and remembered that it was the library. He opened the door, and gaped. It was a huge room, full of millions of books, about half of the books at Hogwarts. Okay, maybe not that much, but it was still a lot. Hermione would love this room, even if all the books belonged to Snape and were probably all potions-related. The bookcases were all made of a light wood, and the white walls made the room look larger than it already was. Harry figured that there wasn't much else to see in the library, so he left, and headed upstairs.

He wasn't allowed to go into Snape's Potions lab, nor his room (as if he'd actually _want_ to go in there), so he went back to his room. He was still getting used to calling it his own, and he liked the sound of it. He sat on his bed, bored. He had no clue what to do, and he wondered when Snape was going to be finished with his letter. Sighing with boredom, he decided to change his shirt to another Dudley hand-me-down, but when he just put down his current shirt on the bed, he heard Snape knock on the door and come in. He froze with shock and fear. What would the professor do when he saw his back?

**Severus's POV**

There, he was done with his letter to Dumbledore. He walked to the fireplace and Floo-ed it to the Headmaster's office, instead of getting an owl and having it be delivered that way. At least with the Floo, Severus didn't have to worry about anyone intercepting the message. Severus sighed and turned back to his potion, which was almost done brewing. He had no idea what to do with Potter. He knew for a fact that he couldn't return him to the Dursleys, and taking him to the Weasley's would be out of the question. If their son, Ron, saw him with Potter, he would immediately begin spreading rumors that he kidnapped the boy. No, the Weasley's weren't the answer. He considered briefly going to Dumbledore and asking him what he should do with Potter, but he had a feeling that the Headmaster would suggest that _he_ watch over the boy, which Severus wasn't too keen on doing. So with that thought, Severus made up his mind. He _would _go to Dumbledore, but he would get his point across that he didn't want the kid. As much as he felt that Potter should never be returned to the Dursleys, there was no way Severus would take care of him. He didn't know how to take care of a child, and, quite frankly, he didn't have the time to. But yet, something inside of him hoped a tiny bit that Dumbledore would tell him to care for the boy. And that something got shoved into the back of Severus's mind.

Severus stood up to go to Potter's room to inform him that tomorrow they were going to pay a visit to the Headmaster. He knocked softly on the door before entering; there was no need to startle the boy. But when he walked in and saw Potter, he froze. Potter was changing shirts, and just as he was about to put on a new one, Severus had walked in. He stared at the boy's back, and not an inch of his skin wasn't bruised or discolored. But by the time Severus's mind had registered what he had seen, Potter had spun around and was looking fearfully up at him. Severus's hatred toward the Dursleys escalated. How could they do such a thing to a child?

"Potter, leave your shirt off; I'm going to get a potion for your back," Severus said, regaining his composure. "And don't even bother arguing," he added when Potter opened his mouth defiantly. Severus walked out and summoned the potion. He couldn't believe what he saw, but he decided not to dwell on it. He went back to Potter's room and told him to lie down on his bed.

"Will it hurt?" the boy asked.

"No, but it will be cold though," Severus answered. "It will get rid of the bruises and make it hurt less."

"Okay," he replied, getting on the bed and lying down on his stomach. Severus thought Potter winced when he lowered himself, but he wasn't sure. Severus sat down on the bed beside the boy and rubbed the cream onto the boy's back, going as gentle as possible, while being sure to rub it in good, otherwise the potion wouldn't work.

It was quiet while Severus applied the potion to the boy's back, each in their own thoughts. Severus knew that sooner or later he would have to tell Potter that they were going to see Dumbledore. That was the reason why he went to the boy's room, wasn't it? Severus took a deep breath, wondering why he was so nervous to just ask the boy one simple question.

"Potter, tomorrow I'm going to visit the Headmaster," Severus informed the boy, who lifted his head.

"Why?"

He sighed. Why was Potter always so curious? "Because, Potter, I need to talk to him about who's going to take care of you for the rest of the summer."

"You're not going to let him send me back to the Dursleys, are you?" Potter asked, shooting up, and Severus gently pushed him down.

"No," he said. "I already told you that. Now lie back down, I don't want the potion to get everywhere but your back."

"Yes, sir," came the boy's muffled response as he lied back down.

"I was wondering if you'd want to come with me," Severus continued. "To help me convince Dumbledore of what the Dursleys are really like, seeing as I don't think he'll believe just me."

"You actually think that he'd send me back there after I'd tell him what they did?" Potter asked, his green eyes widening.

"With the Headmaster, you never know. I should hope not," Severus replied honestly. "You just need to trust me, Potter. I gave you my word that you would never go there, and I mean it. If worse comes to worse, I would offer to take care of you."

"Really?" Potter asked, and Severus could detect a bit of hope in his voice. Severus couldn't believe it. He was going soft. Merlin, this was not good. Not good at all. Whatever happened to the greasy git that the whole school feared?

"Your eloquence amazes me, Potter," Severus said, smirking. "And, yes, I would."

"Thanks, Professor," Potter said after a while. "When did you say we were going to go to Hogwarts?"

"Tomorrow," he replied. "Now, the potion should stay on your back, so you can put on a clean shirt and then come down for dinner." Severus left, and went downstairs. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Where's Home?

**Chapter Three~ Where's Home?**

Severus went downstairs and started breakfast- making pancakes from scratch, giving him time to collect his thoughts. He Once he was done, he set the two plates of pancakes on the table to cool off, and went up to Potter's room and knocked on the door, which opened after about a minute.

What?" Potter asked, half-asleep, and running a hand through his already messy hair.

"It's 11, Mr. Potter. Get dressed and come downstairs- there's pancakes," Severus replied, watching the boy's eyes light up. He briefly wondered if his relatives -if they could even be called that- ever gave him something like pancakes for breakfast. Severus spun around and went back to the kitchen and put everything on the table. While he was waiting for Potter, he quickly made up his mind that he would do one of Poppy's health check spells on the boy while he was eating, since he had a feeling that there may be more than just malnourishment and possibly dehydration going on with the boy. Severus heard thumps coming from just outside the kitchen, and the door swung open. Potter walked in and sat down at the table, picking up his knife.

"Next time, walk, or I'll be eating your pancakes and you'll be eating the leftovers from Hogwarts," Severus commented dryly.

Potter stared up at him, awestruck. "You almost made a joke!"

"What, I cant make a joke, now?" he replied, smirking, and he surreptitiously flicking his wand at the boy.

"Potter blushed. "Er, no, sir, that's-" he said hurriedly.

"Again, your eloquence astounds me, Mr. Potter," Severus said, smirking more at the reddening boy. The healing spell finished and Severus read the results that only he could read. It seemed that his earlier suspicions were right, and Potter was also severely sunburned. No doubt those Muggles had him working outside like a house elf. Severus made a mental note to stop by Poppy after he left his meeting with Dumbledore to get a few potions to help Potter return to normal health, since he didn't have all the ingredients needed. He turned his attention to Potter, who was muttering, "I'd better shut up now," while blushing even harder, if that was even possible.

Both wizards looked up as a tawny owl flew in through the open window, and landed on the table by Severus. _Think of the devil, and he shall appear, _Severus thought snidely, untying the letter. _Or at least he'll send you a letter._

"Is that from Professor Dumbledore?" Potter asked. Severus nodded, scanning the letter. Two paragraphs that were designed to take up space and make the letter look more official later, he found the sentence where the Headmaster agreed with him to bring the boy to the meeting.

"Yes, we'll leave as soon as we're done," Severus said, answering the boy's unasked question. The owl ripped off half of Severus's remaining pancake and flew off with it clamped in its beak.

"Bloody bird," Severus muttered darkly. "Dumbledore probably told it to steal my food." He looked up just in time to see Potter stuffing his fist in his mouth to suppress his laughter. Severus glared at him.

"What?" the boy asked defensively, giggling as he removed his hand from his mouth.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Potter, you should be eating the food, and not your hand. It would be quite difficult to explain to the Headmaster why you've suddenly turned cannibal," he replied, smirking.

Potter gaped at him again, though this time he didn't give Severus any time to comment. "Oh, well, I'm done," he stated, taking one last drink of milk and wiping his mouth. Severus, too, was done, seeing as he had lost his appetite when the owl decided to take his breakfast as its own, and he stood up to clear off the table, putting everything in the sink. He saw Potter standing awkwardly by the table, his plate in his hands. Severus walked towards him and took the plate.

"Deciding to actually help out for once, Potter?" he asked without the sarcasm he'd usually use.

"Er, the Dursleys always made me cook and do the dishes and stuff," Potter explained. To his relief, Severus didn't say anything more about the matter; instead he led the boy out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"We're going to apparate right outside of Hogwarts, and we'll walk the rest of the way," Severus told him.

"Because of the anti-apparition wards," said Potter, nodding. Severus was surprised he knew about that- it seemed the boy actually had a brain. Either that, or the Granger girl he hung out with told him, he mused. She _was, _admittedly,the brightest witch of their year, which was saying something considering she's a Muggle-born. He put his hands on Potter's shoulders and concentrated on apparating to the gate that led to Hogwarts.

Both wizards were engulfed in black and felt like they were being pressed uncomfortably by something all around them. Two seconds later, they were standing just outside the Hogwarts gates. Potter almost fell over again when they landed, but Severus's strong grip on him prevented him from falling face-first on the ground. Severus wondered if the boy was going to get used to Side-Along Apparition or not.

"Let's go." He walked in front of Potter and lead the way to the castle doors. This time, though, Severus walked at a slower pace so that Potter could keep up. He didn't want the boy to be all out of breath when Dumbledore greeted them. They reached the doors to the castle, and Severus opened them, and they walked quickly, since Severus wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. They stopped at the stone gargoyles guarding the way to the Headmaster's office, and Severus sighed in exasperation as he gave the password.

"Chocolate covered licorice wands," he said, and the gargoyles jumped out of their way, and the two wizards stepped on the moving stairs. "What a predictable password; it's always some sort of candy," Severus muttered, and Potter smiled. He rapped sharply on the door, and Dumbledore promptly told them to enter. They walked in, and Severus saw that there were two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk instead of one, like there usually was. He sat down in the nearest one, and Potter sat nervously on the edge of his.

"So, Severus, Harry." Dumbledore greeted them cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses. Severus hated when they did that; it worked on his nerves.

"Just get on with it, Albus," Severus snapped.

"Okay, then I will. But first, would any of you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered. Severus glared at him, and Potter politely declined. "Severus, I really do think you should have manners like Harry here," he said, his eyes still twinkling at the Potions master.

"I'll have you know that my manners are better than Potter's ever will be," he replied vehemently. He quickly used a wandless Legilimens on Potter to get into the boy's mind, and sent him a message telepathically. '_I do not mean what I said, so ignore what I say, understand, Potter? Just think your reply and I'll be able to hear it.'_

''_I understand, sir,' _came Potter's reply, and Severus pulled out of the boy's mind.

"Anyway," said Dumbledore, oblivious to the two wizards' conversation, "Harry must return to the Dursley's whether he likes it or not." He said the last part loudly, seeing as both Severus and Potter had an outraged look on their face.

"But, Professor-" Potter started, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"No, Harry," he said firmly. "You must return there. You'll find out the reason soon enough, but you won't understand now."

Severus felt the need to say something, so he did. "Headmaster, you don't understand half of it. He's-"

Dumbledore raised his hand and he reluctantly fell silent, glaring at the older wizard. "Harry, would you mind stepping out for a moment? I have to discuss something with Professor Snape, but we'll call you in once we're done." Potter looked uncertainly at Severus, aware that it was an order, not a request.

'_Don't worry I wont let him send you back there,' _Severus said in Potter's mind, and the boy unobtrusively nodded at him. He walked out and sat down by the wall once the stairs took him down to the landing.

"Now, what was so important that you had to send your beloved Golden Boy out?" Severus sneered once the door to the office was closed once again.

"You know quite well that Harry has to go to the Dursleys every year because of the blood wards, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but he's being _abused_ there," he replied, noticing that the ever-present twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes had gone away, but not in shock like Severus had expected. Instead, it was replaced with an angry fire.

"That does not make a difference," Dumbledore argued. "I know that they're not the best of Muggles- Minerva told me that eleven years ago. But it does not make a difference. Harry is safest there, and he will continue to go there each summer, for the duration of summer."

"Albus, you do not understand. The boy-"

No, Severus, _you _don't understand," Dumbledore interrupted angrily.

Severus stood up, steadily getting angrier by the minute., and towered over Dumbledore. "Listen to me, Dumbledore. There is no bloody way in hell I am going to let you send Potter to those damn Muggles. I've said it before, and I'll say it again since you don't seem to get the point: they abuse him, and no child, even if he _is _the offspring of James Potter, should be subjected to that."

"Now, Severus, are you sure you aren't just exaggerating, or perhaps overreacting?"

"Overreacting?" Severus shouted in outrage. "Do you call it overreacting when you see an adult threatening to shove a kid into a cupboard, which is also the kid's room, might I add, and tell him that he won't be getting any food for at least a few days? And- No, listen to me," he said when he saw the Headmaster about to retort. He continued. "And when said boy later on says that he was used to it since it was normal for that to happen, and then implies that he's been both abused and neglected since he's started showing signs of magic, around age seven? Are you honestly going to tell me that's normal?"

"Severus, I understand your concern," Dumbledore said, unaffected by Severus's words, and Severus snorted disbelievingly. "But Harry must return there every year- end of discussion. But for the rest of this summer, I don't see why we can't send him to a friend's house, perhaps?"

"And who do you have in mind?" Severus asked, calming his anger for the moment.

"The Weasley's-"

"No, absolutely not," he said almost as soon as the word left Dumbledore's mouth, and the older wizard looked at him, shocked. "If I may suggest something, I could take care of the brat," Severus said, testing his luck. "If worse comes to worse, of course," he added.

"How about the Grangers?" Dumbledore offered quickly, not even giving thought to Severus's words.

"Why them? I doubt Potter would want anyone to know about how his relatives treat him, I know from experience _I _didn't. That is why I suggested I take care of him for the rest of this summer."

"I'm sure they won't ask," he dismissed the idea, and Severus was running out of patience.

"Really, Albus?" he asked. "You mean you wouldn't ask questions if all of a sudden you were told to take care of some boy you only know about through your child?"

"I will send the Grangers a letter, explaining everything," Dumbledore said, ignoring him.

"And what about next year?"

"Well, he'll go to the Dursleys," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And after a week or so, who will he go to?" pressed Severus. "The Grangers will not want to take care of Potter each summer, Albus. And next summer will most likely be even worse for Potter. The Muggles won't like that I took him away from them, and the brat will no doubt be the outlet of their anger."

"It seems as if you're finally showing some concern for Harry, Severus," Dumbledore commented thoughtfully.

"Stop avoiding my questions, Dumbledore. You can't have the insufferable brat stay at those Muggles' place for all of summer. It's a fact you can't deny, Albus. _Potter. Is. Being. Abused._ If you're so worried about your precious Boy-Who-Lived and his safety, at least make sure he's safe from his own relatives."

"I'm sure he's not being abused-"

"Why do insist on being so bloody stubborn? I'm getting Potter, maybe he'll convince you." Severus stormed out of Dumbledore's office, seething. He saw Potter sitting by the wall and he walked over to him.

"Are we going home?" the boy asked, looking up at him with his hopeful emerald eyes, Lily's eyes.

"No, not yet," Severus replied. "The headmaster is being particularly persistent, and he doesn't realize that I am telling the truth about your… relatives. If you don't mind, could you tell him? It might help- I managed to convince him not to send you to the Weasley's instead, so now he's thinking about the Grangers. I presumed you don't want your friends to know?"

"No, I don't want them to know. But, do I-"

"You don't have to tell him anything you don't want to," Severus reassured him. Wait, reassure? When did he ever reassure someone? But that didn't matter now. Making sure that he could take care of Potter for the rest of summer was his priority.

"Good," Potter said, sighing in relief, and he stood up. Severus led him back to Dumbledore's office, and they walked in just as Fawkes flashed away in a burst of flames.

"I just sent out the letter to the Grangers informing them of your stay there for the rest of summer, Harry," Dumbledore said cheerfully when he saw them, and his eyes were twinkling in the way that showed that Dumbledore got what he wanted.

"What?" Severus said in disbelief, the same time Potter said, "Why?"

"They are expecting you tonight," he continued, oblivious to the protests he was receiving.

"I won't go," Potter said defiantly.

"But why not?" Dumbledore asked.

"They're going to ask questions," Potter answered, and Severus shot Dumbledore the _'told you so' _look.

"I doubt they will, Harry."

"Okay, maybe not Hermione's parents, but Hermione would want to know what's going on. She hates being kept in the dark. Why can't I just stay with Professor Snape?"

"Do you trust Professor Snape to not send you back to the Dursleys?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, actually, I do, sir. And even if he did, I'd just run away."

"Why would you run away from your only relatives? They do care about you, Harry," he said, and Severus and Potter snorted. They both knew that wasn't true, not in the slightest.

"Right, they care so much that they starve me, beat me, and treat me like a slave lower than a common house elf? I always thought that was the opposite of caring, but it seems that I was wrong," Potter said, slightly sarcastic. Severus watched Dumbledore for his reaction, but to Severus's confusion, Dumbledore carried on as usual, and his calm eyes were twinkling in that annoying way that drove him crazy.

"I'm sure they do care-" Dumbledore started, and Severus felt the need to interrupt, as Potter was getting angrier and more upset by the second.

"I think it's time we take our leave, Headmaster," he said stiffly.

"Very well, then," Dumbledore said, clearly not pleased with Severus. "Don't forget, the Grangers are expecting you tonight. Lemon drop?"

Severus ignored him and led Potter out of the office and down the moving stairs. They were both quiet as they walked down the corridors, until Potter noticed that they weren't going back to the front of the castle.

"Sir, where are we going?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"We have to go to the hospital wing for a second. I need to get a few potions from Madam Pomfrey since I don't have the ingredients needed to make it," Severus answered.

"Oh okay," Potter said. A few minutes later, the two wizards found themselves in front of the doors to the Hospital Wing, which Severus pushed open. They walked into the pristine white room, and almost immediately Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Severus, Mr. Potter, what's wrong?" she asked. "Why are you here?"

"Poppy, I need a few of your potions if you don't mind," Severus said. "Mr. Potter, you can sit on one of the beds or something; I won't be long." Potter walked over to the nearest four-poster and sat down, and Severus followed Poppy into her office.

"What kinds of potions do you need?"

"A nutritional potion, and something to help sunburn," he replied. "Please, don't ask. I'll explain everything to you and Minerva when I get the chance, but I'd rather tell the story once than twice."

"I understand. I take it the potions are for Harry?" Poppy asked as she rummaged through cabinets filled of phials of potions. She pulled out two bottles of a bright blue liquid and handed them to Severus. "These are for nutrients. There's enough for a month, if he takes a bit twice a day. I recommend during breakfast and dinner." He nodded and stored the potions in a pocket hidden in his cloak.

"And here's the ointment for sunburn," she added, handing him a small container that wasn't transparent, so he couldn't see the color of it.

"Thanks," Severus replied. "Oh, and please don't mention my visit to anyone. As I said, I'll explain everything to you and Minerva later on."

"Oh, don't worry, Severus," Poppy said. "Just take good care of Harry, Merlin knows he deserves it."

He simply nodded in response, and walked back out into the infirmary. He saw Potter still sitting on the bed, staring into space, no doubt worrying about what would happen later on that night.

"Mr. Potter, we're leaving," Severus said, and Potter blinked and stood up. The walk out of the castle was silent, each to their own thoughts. They apparated back to the house, and Severus was pleased to see that the boy didn't lose his balance as much when they landed outside.

"Sir," Potter began hesitantly once they were inside.

"Yes?" he asked, knowing what question the boy was going to ask.

"Do I have to go to the Grangers?"

"Tonight, yes. But don't worry, you won't be staying there," Severus answered.

"What do you mean, I won't be staying there? Dumbledore said I had to, didn't he?" Potter asked, forgetting that Severus was a true Slytherin, and that he always had a back-up plan.

"What the Headmaster doesn't know can't hurt him," he replied mysteriously, and then changed the subject. "Go upstairs and pack your stuff, but only pack enough clothes to last you two or three days. I'm going to send a letter to the Grangers informing them that we'll be at their house at around four, so we have a few hours to go over my plan on getting you out of there."

"Yes, sir," Potter said, and he disappeared up the stairs.

Sighing, Severus took out the potions he got from Poppy and put them in the kitchen where Potter wouldn't notice them. It wouldn't do to have something out in the open where a curious boy could get his hands on it. Severus returned to the living room and sunk into the stuffed sofa. He would listen to Dumbledore for now, and he would send Potter to the Grangers, but that didn't mean he would let the boy stay there for the whole summer. He needed his potions if he was ever going to become fully healthy again, and Severus wasn't ready to let the Grangers be in control of the boy just yet. He was still small for his age and way too thin; it was obvious he needed something to make him healthy again. He wondered how Dumbledore could be so oblivious to the obvious, especially when it was right in front of him.

Another owl flew into the house, and it hooted to get Severus's attention. He got the letter and read it- it was from the Grangers, saying how they were going to expect him sooner than he had hoped. Apparently, Dumbledore told them to make the time earlier so that he couldn't back out. Well, it didn't matter. Severus knew his plan was going to work, and that if everything went smoothly, Dumbledore would be none the wiser. Potter came back downstairs, holding a small backpack that had his stuff in it.

"Ready?" Severus asked, and the boy nodded. They quickly ate a small lunch, and Severus was going to apparate them to the Granger's house.

"Yes, I'm ready," Potter said, and Severus grabbed his arm gently. A few seconds later, they found themselves in front of a small one-floored house, painted a fading light blue color. They walked up to the door and Severus rang the doorbell.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter," he whispered in the boy's ear. "If everything goes the way they're supposed to, you'll be out of here tonight."

**Some of the mistakes in this chapter has been corrected, thanks to those who pointed out some of them. All of your reviews are awesome, so keep them coming please~!**


	5. Wait, what?

**Little Author's Note: This story is taking place the summer after Harry's second year at Hogwarts, just to clarify in case some of you were wondering.**

**Little Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry and Sev.. Sadly, I don't. Only JKR is that awesome.**

**Chapter Four~ Wait, what?**

Severus leaned down to whisper in Potter's ear. "Don't worry, Potter. If everything goes the way they're supposed to go, you'll be out of here tonight."

Potter nodded and Severus stepped back, just as the door opened. Hermione Granger looked at the two of them, completely shocked that one hadn't killed the other yet. She was holding a book that looked suspiciously like one of her school textbooks, which fell to the ground as she forgot about it.

"Miss Granger, I do not believe you to be the type of person who lets their textbooks lie on the ground," he said, sneering as she hurriedly picked the book back up. "And the polite thing would be to invite us into your house instead of openly gawking. I'm sure your parents are expecting us." She nodded and blushed.

"Er, right, Professor," she said, and spun around, and they followed her into the house. Her mom was waiting for them in their living room.

"Oh, you must be Professor Snape," said Mrs. Granger, looking at him. "Hermione has told me a lot about you."

"Oh, has she?" Severus asked, smirking again. The said Granger ducked her head, blushing, and Potter hid his grin behind his hand.

"And you must be Harry," Mrs. Granger continued, noticing him standing awkwardly next to her daughter. She then proceeded to rush over to him, starting to fuss over him in a way that would make Molly Weasley proud.

"Er-" Potter said, cringing away, and Severus coughed meaningfully.

"Oh, right," she said, backing up. "Hermione, why don't you go and show Harry where he'll be staying?"

"Come on, Harry," Miss Granger said, leading Potter out of the room. "You won't believe what my parents got me…." Severus wondered briefly if Potter was going to tell her about the Dursleys, before reminding himself that he didn't care what the boy did or didn't do. He turned his attention to Mrs. Granger as she walked over to him.

"What's going on?" she asked, frowning. " I got an owl from that Professor Dumbledore saying that Harry was to stay with us for the summer, but with no explanation as to why."

"Well, some issues came up with Potter and his relatives. Needless to say, Dumbledore did not trust me enough to let the boy stay with me for the rest of the summer," he replied. "I have a plan that would let Potter stay with me, but it would involve your cooperation, since Dumbledore _must not _find out that the boy is not in your care."

"What's your plan?" she inquired.

"I'll pick him up tonight. I suspect Dumbledore would send you letters asking how Potter is doing, and you would have to lie and pretend that he is actually living with you. The headmaster also might request coming here himself just to make sure Potter is here. In that case, you'd have to send me a letter, informing me of what time you expect Dumbledore to arrive. I would bring the boy here precisely a half-hour earlier, in case Dumbledore decides to be early, and you would have to pretend that Potter's been living with you all this time," Severus explained. "Also, as an extra precaution if Dumbledore _does _decide to pay you a visit, I think it would be best if the room Potter's in looks like he's been living in it, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Granger agreed. "You have put a lot of thought into this, Professor. Do you want me to tell Harry of your plan, or do you plan on telling him yourself?"

"I'll tell him when I pick him up tonight," he answered stiffly. Why was it that everyone didn't think he was capable of doing things himself?

"Right," she replied. "I'll explain the situation to my husband when he comes back from work, and I'll tell Hermione after you take Harry back." She led him toward the door. "I hope your plan works, for Harry's sake."

Severus nodded in reply. "Thank you for your help." He walked out of the Grangers' house, and looked around for any Muggles before apparating to his house. He let himself in, and collapsed into one of the stuffed armchairs.

The past two days had gone by fast, leaving Severus no time to think about anything. He took the few hours he had until picking the boy up (why did he say he'd do that? Since when was Potter _his _responsibility?) to think things through. The first thing was, _what the hell happened to him? _Severus Snape hated and despised Harry bloody Potter- the boy who got into heaps of trouble at school and got away with it all since he was Dumbledore's Gryffindor Golden Boy. After the House Cup went to Gryffindor in the brat's first year instead of Slytherin, Severus's rage towards Potter increased by a million, not to mention his arrival with the Muggle car in his second year with Weasley. And of course, there was the fact that he was James Potter's son, he thought darkly. The exact replica of his father, Potter was just as arrogant and stuck-up as James, if not more. It was only a matter of time before he and his trio started pranking the Slytherins….

Severus always wanted to crush Potter's arrogance; that was most of the reasoning behind the numerous detentions he gave the boy. He hated and loathed everything about the boy, well, except for his eyes, and was perfectly fine with that.

_Then why did hearing the boy be abused by his relatives affect him this much?_

Severus had a gut feeling that it was the fact that when he looked at Potter, he saw Lily's brilliant green eyes turn from their usual brightness to dull and defeated- a look he'd never want to see on Lily, if she was still alive. And all of a sudden, he realized that Potter was also Lily's son, and not just James's. But still, he could've taken the boy to the Leaky Cauldron or something. Who _wouldn't_ take care of the Boy Who Lived? Severus sighed, and sunk lower into the chair. It must've been a spur of the moment decision…. Yes, that's what it was! He had proof now that he did _not _invite Potter to his house out of the 'goodness of his heart,' as Dumbledore would say. Severus shuddered both mentally and physically at that phrase.

Speaking of Dumbledore, Severus's thinking through solved everything except why he decided to work against the Headmaster and bring the boy back here. He did _not_ care about Potter—the heartless git of a professor was certainly not capable of caring, that was for sure. That stopped when Lily—no, let's not go down _that _road, Severus scolded himself, while thinking, _why is it that almost any time I'm doing some thinking, it always goes back to Lily? _Now was definitely not the time to muse over what could have been. No. Returning to his problem, Severus racked his brain for a good enough excuse that would temporarily put his mind to rest. The only thing he came up with is that he knew what it was like to be abused, and he would never want Lily's son to experience that. Lily's son, not James's.

Pleased with himself, Severus stood up and headed into the kitchen to get some butterbeer and something light to eat. Holding the bottle, he looked at the window, and saw a tabby cat sitting on the grass, staring at him. He groaned, and glared at the unexpected cat—why did Minerva always turn up at all the wrong times? She was almost as bad as Dumbledore; almost, but not quite. He raised one eyebrow at the cat, which padded out of sight, and he put down his butterbeer.

Severus counted to three, and the doorbell rang, just on time. He walked to the door, and opened it. Minerva McGonagall was standing there, frowning at him like everyone else did today, he realized bitterly. He also wondered if Dumbledore told her about Potter, since she was the boy's Head of House.

"Yes?" Severus asked her after a moment of silence.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me into your house, Severus? It's only proper manners," she said smugly, and Severus glared at her. How did she know that those were the same words he said to the Granger girl earlier?

"Yes, of course," he replied coolly, and did so. They went to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I don't have much spare time, Severus, so I'll be blunt about why I'm here. Albus told me that you kidnapped Harry from the Dursleys and wanted to take care of him," Minerva stated. "I found that quite unbelievable, considering you constantly complain about him."

"And you wanted to see if that was true or not, am I right?" Severus finished for her. She nodded. "Well, first off, I did not 'kidnap,' as you put it, Potter."

"Then what did you do? And Merlin only knows why you even took him away from his relatives."

"It's quite simple, really," he said. "His relatives were abusing him; they were stupid enough to leave one of their windows open so I could hear what was going on. So I interfered."

Minerva looked horrified. "I knew they were the bad type of Muggles, I told Albus that when he sent me to watch them when Harry was just a baby. But I never thought they'd _abuse _the poor boy. If I'd known, I would've done something. It's my entire fault that Harry has to go through that—"

"It's not your fault," Severus told her. "You had no way of knowing what the Muggles were going to do to Potter. If anyone's to blame, it's Albus, for ignoring the obvious."

"But wait, Severus. Albus never mentioned…"

"I tried explaining to him the situation, but you know how stubborn he can be," he explained. "I'm not surprised he left all of that out. He doesn't like admitting he's wrong, especially concerning Potter."

"So where's Harry now? Surely he's not back at the Dursleys, right?" Minerva asked.

"He's at the Granger's house, for now," he replied.

"For now?"

"Yes, well," Severus started uncomfortably. "That's none of your business; I've got it all mostly figured out."

"But are you sure that _you _should be taking care of Harry, Severus?" she pressed.

"Would you rather me or the Dursleys? Me or the Grangers, who are just as clueless as you were before you walked in here?" he asked her, knowing what she was going to say.

"Well, when you put it that way-"

"You'd pick me," Severus finished smugly. She sighed and nodded sharply.

"All I want is the best for Harry," she said, as if he didn't already know that.

"I know what I'm doing, Minerva." _Even if it doesn't seem like it_, he added silently.

"I don't doubt that you do," she replied. "Anyway, I must be off. Loads of paperwork has to be signed back at Hogwarts, and I don't want the pile to get too high."

"Of course," Severus said, smirking. "You must really enjoy being the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well goodbye to you, too, Severus. Don't be surprised if I show up unexpected again."

"I hope that's not a threat," he said as he got up and followed her to the door.

"Oh no, of course not," Minerva replied, and after exchanging goodbyes, she left. Severus closed the door after her with relief. That had gone better than he had expected, he noticed with a bit of satisfaction. Well, now he just needed to inform Poppy, since he _did _tell her he'd be filling her in… Oh well, that could be done at a later date.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was asking Harry why exactly he was at her house, and why Snape, of all people, brought him there. Harry didn't want to lie to her, she _was _one of his best friends after all, but he also didn't want anyone else to know about his life with the Dursleys. It was bad enough Snape knew, and Harry was still confused over Snape's actions toward him. And what did he mean when he said that he, Harry, would be out of here tonight? Well, at least it explained why he was told to take only a few clothes.

"Look, Hermione, it's not important, honestly," Harry said, looking around the spare room she said he could have for the summer.

"Harry," Hermione said, sighing. "Please, just tell me what's going on. I hate no knowing, and you know that."

Harry weighed his options. Should he tell Hermione about the Dursleys' treatment of him, or should he just brush her off again? As much as he didn't like the first option, he knew better to ignore her—eventually she'd find out, and she'd be mad he didn't tell her. "Okay, I'll tell you," he relented. "But just don't freak out, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sure it can't be that bad," she replied, wondering why Harry would say that.

"Well, you know how I hate going home for the summer?" Hermione nodded, and he continued. "Well, a few days ago, the Dursleys were yelling at me yet again, and somehow Snape overheard them-"

"How?" she asked.

"I don't know," replied Harry, shrugging. "Anyways, Snape came rushing in while my uncle was threatening me, and then Snape sort of yelled at them, in a way."

Hermione stared at him. "Why would your uncle threaten you? Wouldn't he be happy you're back for the summer?"

"Happy? It was more like angry, Hermione. I told you he would be before I left you guys at King's Cross. Besides," he added, "I'm used to all the threats, and he can't hurt me _too _badly." Harry's eyes widened at what he just said and he looked at his friend anxiously.

"Harry?" she said faintly. "What do you mean by 'too badly?' Your uncle, he hasn't been _abusing _you, has he?"

"Er, not exactly," he said, looking away from her.

"How long has this been happening?" Hermione demanded.

"Um," he replied, choosing not to answer. "It's not that bad, honestly, Hermione," he said instead.

"Oh, Harry!" She walked over to him and hugged him. Harry returned the hug, awkwardly patting her back, and she pulled away.

"Does Dumbledore know?" She asked the inevitable question, and he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well, Snape told him, and I verified it, but for some reason he continued to believe the Dursleys weren't doing anything wrong," Harry explained. He told her about the conversation with Dumbledore, and by the time he was done, Hermione looked pretty angry.

"He can't just ignore this!" she said angrily. "It seems as if he was purposely ignoring everything you said to him… but why?"

"How should I know?" Harry retorted. "But as Ron says, he's off his rocker."

"What I want to know is why Dumbledore's ignoring all of this," Hermione continued. "He didn't mention anything in the letter my parents got from him; I had a look at it when my mum was finished reading it."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked her incredulously. "He just told your mum that I'd be staying here for no apparent reason?"

"Pretty much," Hermione answered. "This just makes no sense." Then Hermione decided that they'd find out sooner or later Dumbledore's reasoning behind his actions, and they moved on to another topic –school. Harry was glad for the topic change, and that Hermione had taken the news so well. They talked well into the night, when they were interrupted to eat dinner. They headed into the kitchen, and sat down at the table next to each other.

"Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked as she cooked. "You do know that Professor Snape is picking you up tonight?"

"Er, yes, he told me," Harry answered as Hermione looked up sharply.

"What?" she asked him.

"Apparently Snape doesn't want me here," Harry explained to her. "I don't know why though…."

"Well at least you know he cares about you," Hermione's mum told him, and the two friends stared at her in horror.

"No, Mum, I don't think Snape is capable of caring, or anything nice, for that matter," Hermione told her, and Harry grinned.

"Hermione's right," he added. "He's probably going to murder me in my sleep sometime this summer. If you don't get a reply to a message, Hermione, well, you know now what happened."

"I'm sure that won't happen," said Mrs. Granger, and the three of them shared a laugh.

Just as they were starting to eat, Hermione's dad came home from work, and they explained to him why Harry was there. The rest of the night passed without incident, and after dinner was over Harry and Hermione went into Hermione's room to continue talking again, this time wondering what Ron and his brothers were up to. Their conversation didn't last long as the doorbell rang, signaling Snape's arrival.

"Well, I better go before he decides that tonight would be a good one to kill me," Harry joked as he went into the spare room to get his backpack.

"Send me an owl, Harry," Hermione reminded him. "I want to know what's going on. And don't worry, I won't tell Ron about any of this."

"Sure, thanks," Harry replied, and he left her room and went into the living room, where Snape was talking to Hermione's parents. Harry noticed that the conversation stopped when he walked in, but he didn't question it.

"Bye, Mrs. and Mr. Granger," he said to Hermione's parents, and then followed Snape out of the house. Snape checked for Muggles watching them, and then he apparated them both back to his house. They went in and Severus told Harry to put his stuff in his room and to return back to the living room.

Severus sat down and thought that everything had gone well at the Grangers—Potter didn't seem too upset or angry. If he did indeed tell the Granger girl about his relatives, she must've taken the news considerably well. Unlike Weasley, if he was told. But Potter seemed to have enough brains than to tell him that, Severus mused. But then, maybe not, considering Weasley was his friend. Potter came down the stairs, interrupting his thoughts, and Severus decided to risk asking him.

"Sit," Severus told him, when the boy just stood at the foot of the stairs. Potter sat down in the armchair across from him, and looked at him. "Did you tell Miss Granger anything?"

"About my uncle?" Potter asked, surprised. "Yeah, I told her."

"And?" Severus pressed, curious to know how she reacted, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"And nothing," he replied. "She was angry, of course, and even more so when I told her that Professor Dumbledore just ignored it. She asked if he knew," he added when Severus raised an eyebrow at the mention of Dumbledore.

"What did she say about me taking you to her house?" Severus asked him.

"Er, she was shocked, sir," Potter said, turning a little pink.

"Of course," the older wizard said, smirking. "And you?"

"What?" Potter asked, confused.

"What do you think of staying in the same house as me, Potter?" Severus repeated, annoyed.

"Oh," he said. "Err-"

"Be honest," Severus told him, as he had a feeling what Potter was going to say was probably going to make the boy regret it. He smirked some more.

Potter looked at him in alarm. "Um, I don't mind, sir…" he said, turning from pink to a light red. Severus decided to take advantage of the situation.

"I don't think that was what you were going to say," he said, leaning back, enjoying the look on the boy's face as he realized he had to say what he originally thought.

Um, I was going to say," Potter said slowly.

"Yes?" Severus loved this; he'd never seen Potter so flustered before in his life.

"That I don't-wanna-stay-in-the-same-house-with-someone-who'd-most-likely-killmeinmysleep-and-usemeforapotion," Potter said quickly, turning completely red.

"You need to learn to slow down when you talk," Severus told him. "I didn't catch that." Both wizards knew he did hear every word, but Potter didn't decide to tell him that, as he didn't want his upcoming death to be more painful than it already would be when he repeated himself.

"That I don't want to stay in the same house with someone who'd most likely kill me in my sleep and use me for a potion," Potter repeated softly, his face down, so he didn't see Severus crack a rare grin. Severus, on the other hand, turned away from the boy so no one would see him smile.

"100 points from Gryffindor," Severus managed to say, a smirk replacing his grin.

"What?" Potter said, looking up at him, still red. "But there's no school! You can't just take away points!"

"Oh right, my bad," he said slowly. "Then what should I do, since there is no school? I do believe there is a potion that requires a rare ingredient… Essence of Potter, I do believe it is…"

Potter gulped. Severus smirked at him.

"You're expression was priceless, Potter," Severus told the boy after a minute of silence. "You _do _know that, don't you?"

**Little Author's Note: Harry just had to make the mistake of taking too long to answer Sev, didn't he? Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! **


	6. The First Visit

**You guys rock- over 7800 hits, and we're just on chapter 5! Keep reading and reviewing! Sorry if this chapter ****has a lot of typos- something went wrong with Word and now im using the notepad thing, which is driving me insane. I can see why they say to use this only as a last resort. =] **

Severus put down his book on potions and how to go about inventing new ones, as if he didn't already know that, a good hour and a half after sending Potter to bed, and went up to his own room himself. He saw a letter to him from Minerva on his table, but decided that it could wait until tomorrow; it was almost 12, after all. He was a bit shocked on how well Phase 1 of his plan went, but what really mattered was if Dumbledore would notice their deception or not, and if he did, what he would do. Severus hoped that he'd be able to convince Dumbledore about Potter's relatives, and he'd prefer it to be sooner rather than later. He was also surprised that Dumbledore hadn't already noticed that something was wrong at all, but then Severus knew that Dumbledore only saw what he wanted to see, and the Wizarding world's savior being abused definitely was not that.

Unless.... Maybe the Headmaster knew that something wasn't right at Privet Drive, and he sent Severus there for that reason. Of course, this being Dumbledore, he was only told that the Squib that was living on the same road had something that he, Severus, could use. But if Dumbledore knew was something was wrong, why was he refusing to acknowledge the fact that those Dursleys were hurting the Golden Boy? Most likely the explanation was that the Headmaster hated being wrong, as Minerva pointed out earlier. Unless Dumbledore didn't realize anything, and this whole thing was just one big coincidence....

A yell from Potter's room interrupted Severus's confused thoughts, and he got up and rushed to the boy's room, wondering what the hell happened. Severus opened the door, wand in hand, and looked around for Potter, pocketing his wand and sighing with relief when he saw the boy in his bed. In his bed, covers tangled up and halfway to the floor, with said boy curled up tightly in the middle, screaming his head off. Severus groaned, realizing that Potter was obviously having a nightmare, and that he had no clue as to how to wake him up. Bloody hell. Severus walked to the bed, and cautiously shook the boy's shoulder, wishing that he'd wake up from his nightmare already. Potter wrenched his shoulder from Severus's grip, and groaned softly.

"Dammit, Potter, wake up," Severus growled, shaking the boy again, but harder. He was considering hexing the boy awake, but decided against it as Potter relaxed slightly, and Severus pulled his hands back. The Boy-Who-Lived-to-Test-His-Patience-Even-While-Sleeping uncurled himself and opened his eyes, blinking up at Severus, who was glaring down at him.

"I had a nightmare," the boy said defensively, sitting up and reaching out for his glasses which he put on.

"Obviously," Severus remarked dryly. "One usually doesn't scream when sleeping peacefully, Mr. Potter."

Potter ignored that, and asked, "Um, did I wake you up, sir?"

"Luckily for you, no," he replied. "Just... go back to sleep. It's nearly 12."

"Er, I usually don't go back to sleep after having a nightmare," Potter told him. "But I usually don't wake up until later."

Great. Just brilliant. "How long have you been having these nightmares?" Severus asked, wondering what happened when he had them at Hogwarts.

"Ever since the Chamber incident, with Ginny and the basilisk," he answered. "It's usually just seeing Ginny lying on the floor, and Riddle saying how she was almost dead, and then calling the basilisk. Sometimes, Quirrel comes in, too, with Voldemort's face on the back of his head. And then I'd wake up. But at school, Hermione found a charm and put it on my bed, so that if I have a nightmare and start screaming, it'll set off an alarm that wakes up Ron and he'll wake me up, usually by dumping water on my face. It's annoying, but it works. The only downside is that both Ron and I don't get a lot of sleep."

At least it explained why he and Weasley looked so tired during the last few days of school, Severus thought. But what happened when Potter had them when he was at the Dursleys? He was sure the Muggles wouldn't appreciate getting woken up early in the morning due to Potter's nightmares. "How often do you get them?"

"Well, not that often," Potter said, not really answering his question.

"I'm going to ask you again, Mr. Potter, and I expect you to answer me," Severus told him. "How often do you get these nightmares?"

"Er, almost every other day, sir," the boy said, looking down.

"And I don't suppose you've had them at your relative's house?" Severus asked, dreading the answer.

"Yeah, I have," Potter replied. "It was worse there, too. Eventually they came up with a plan of having me do all the chores and stuff at night, as well as during the day, so that I'd get less sleep, and they wouldn't have to worry about getting woken up in the middle of the night. But then I'd only get a few hours' rest, and then end up passing out in exhaustion in the middle of the day, which really made them angry." He trailed off, and looked up at Severus fearfully.

"Bloody idiots," Severus muttered. "At least they didn't hurt you for something you couldn't control." Potter averted his gaze, and Severus added sharply, "They didn't, right?"

"Well, passing out when you're supposed to be cleaning something does tend to make my uncle angry, sir," Potter explained. "It's like the same thing if Ron fell asleep during Potions, just way less violent. He just happened to walk in while I was asleep on the floor, and I didn't wake up in time, that's all."

Severus considered using Legilimency on the boy to figure out what happened, but he didn't want any trust the boy had in him, if any, to disappear due to his curiosity. He decided to look into it later, but what he needed now was to get out of here and get some rest. And to get the boy to go to sleep, too....

"We'll discuss this in the morning," Severus told him. "Do you want a Sleeping Draught, so you can sleep without any dreams until the morning?"

"Yes, please, sir," Potter said, and Severus nodded.

"I'll be right back," he said, and disappeared into his room, where he had a vial of the potion on his table in case he needed it. He conjured a small glass and poured in a few drops, just enough to get Potter about eight or nine hours of rest, and headed back to the boy's room.

"Here," Severus said, handing the glass to Potter, who took it and downed it in one gulp. Almost immediately, the boy collapsed back onto the bed, fast asleep. Severus removed Potter's glasses from his face and put it on the night table, and then put the covers on the boy so he wouldn't get cold. Nothing good would come from having a sick Potter running around his house. Severus walked out of the room, and paused in the doorway, looking at the sleeping boy. James would be turning in his grave if he saw him caring for his son, Severus thought smugly. He closed the door softly and made his way back to his own room, and changed out of his robes and into his night-clothes, still in black. He sat down on his bed, and _nox-_ed the lights out. Maybe the upcoming summer wouldn't be _too _bad....

Severus walked down to the kitchen to start breakfast with Minerva's letter in one hand. It was a little after eight, so he figured Potter would be up around now. He threw the letter on the table, and started making a relatively easy breakfast- eggs and toast. He sat down while everything was cooking, and opened up the letter. Apparently Minerva set up the Granger's fireplace so that he could Floo there whenever he sent Potter there to fool Dumbledore, something Severus didn't even think of himself. It was a good thing he had Minerva on his side instead of Dumbledore's, but he'd just need to get her and Poppy to floo over sometime so he could tell Poppy the story as he promised, and Minerva could help with all the details, too. But it would be when either Potter was asleep or with the Grangers, since he didn't want the boy eavesdropping on him as he was bound to do. He re-folded the letter and put it on the counter, just as Potter walked through the door.

"Good morning, Professor," Potter said, sitting down. Severus nodded and got out the nutrient potion Poppy gave him for the boy, setting it down in front of the boy.

"Nutrient potion," he explained, placing a glass of orange juice next to it on the table. "You're going to have to take it twice a day- at breakfast and dinner."

"For how long?" the boy asked, swallowing the potion, and then grimacing at the taste. "And why can't you at least make the potions taste better? Surely you can, since you're a potions master."

"To answer your first question, until you're completely healthy again. As for the taste of potions, not everything in life is going to be to your liking, Mr. Potter," Severus said, smirking. Potter muttered something under his breath, and for once Severus decided to ignore it. Instead, he spelled the food onto two plates and levitated them to the table. They ate in silence, until Severus brought up the subject of Potter's schedule for while he was at his house.

"I don't take it you've been able to do your homework?" Severus asked him, vanishing the dishes.

"No, sir," Potter replied. "Why?"

"Well, it does need to be done," he said. "You should put aside two hours a day to do your schoolwork. I don't care when, but I will make sure you did something."

The boy groaned, to Severus's satisfaction, and said, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, then, you can do whatever you'd like for the rest of the day," Severus said, hoping that he wasn't making a bad decision. "I'll be working on potions if you need me." He stood up and started to walk out.

"Wait, can I go flying, sir?" Potter asked him. Severus paused by the doorway, considering the idea. He wasn't concerned about Muggles walking by- the house was a good hour away from any of the nearby villages by car, and Potter would most likely spot any Muggle before they could see him and get down from the air. But he also didn't want the boy to go and kill himself by trying some Quidditch stunt, however pleasing that may be. Hmm, it was worth the risk. He could always make sure Potter didn't do anything dangerous, since there was a window in his lab that faced the yard.

"Yes, you may," Severus allowed, then glared at the boy. "But if you do anything that would result in either an injury or death...." He let the threat hang in the air for a moment before turning around and going to his lab. He heard Potter go upstairs, probably to his room to get his broom, though Severus didn't remember seeing it when he took the boy from the Dursleys. Severus shrugged and got out the ingredients to make a Draught of Peace, figuring that the potion would become useful in the near future.

He was nearly done with his potion when a barn owl tapped against the glass of the window. Sighing, Severus put a charm on the potion so it wouldn't ruin, and opened the window. As soon as he took the letter from it, the owl flew away, leaving Severus unable to reply. But as he read the message, he found out why. It was from the Grangers, stating that Dumbledore was to go to their house later today, and if Severus's plan was to work, they needed Potter there. Severus wasn't surprised; Dumbledore would want to visit the Grangers to see how Potter was doing. He put down the letter and went outside, where Potter was landing on the ground on his Nimbus 2000.

"Potter, your presence is required at the Grangers," Severus told the boy when he got nearer. "Go clean up and meet me at the fireplace."

"Yes, sir," Potter said, and hurried inside with his broom. Severus followed and got out the jar of Floo powder and put it by the fireplace, where a fire suddenly roared to life. A few minutes later, Potter came downstairs, clean and without a sign that he'd been outside flying.

"Have you Floo-ed before?" Severus asked him, though he doubted it.

"No," he replied, eyeing the fire.

Severus looked at him and figured that Potter would probably end up falling out of the fireplace since he'd never floo-ed before, so he took a handful of Floo powder and said, "I'll floo you to the Granger's to make sure you don't get out at someone else's fireplace. Come here." Potter walked to him, and he threw the powder into the fireplace, which turned green. Severus shoved Potter in front of him in the fireplace and said, "The Granger's house." A few seconds later, they were standing in the middle of their living room, where Miss Granger was waiting for them.

"Hi, Harry; Professor," she said, and Potter walked to her without saying a goodbye to him. Severus noted that, and then spun around and Floo-ed back to his house, hoping that nothing went wrong with the Headmaster's visit. He assumed he'd be getting an owl when Dumbledore left, so he figured he'd send a letter to both Minerva and Poppy to fill in the Healer. Best to do that now while he had the chance, he thought, and got out a sheet of parchment.

An owl tapped at the window in Severus's kitchen, and the Potions master himself reluctantly put down his book that he had just picked up. Minerva and Poppy had left merely a few minutes ago, and Severus had hoped for a few minutes to himself so he could read. Of course, life had other plans for him, and a groaning Severus went to retrieve his letter. Again, the owl flew off as soon as he untied the letter, though for no reason this time, since the letter only said that the headmaster had left the Grangers, and that Severus could apparate over if he wanted to. Trust Potter to ruin the one minute of peace that Severus had. He took a breath, and apparated to the road just outside the Muggle's house, and hoped there were no Muggles passing by.

When he 'landed' on the road, he quickly looked around for Muggles, but to his relief there were none. He walked down the road to the Granger's house, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Mrs Granger opened the door, and let him into the house.

"How did the visit go?" Severus asked her as she led him to the kitchen.

"It went fine," she answered. "Though I do have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," he replied, wondering what kind of questions the Muggle had in mind, and what Dumbledore had said to her.

"Well first off, Professor Dumbledore was explaining to me, before talking to Harry, about your hatred towards the poor boy during the past two years at school," Mrs Granger explained. "He said that was part of the reason he didn't trust you with Harry, so I was wondering...?" She trailed off, and looked at him.

Severus figured Dumbledore would say something like that, and as a result, had an answer ready. "The Headmaster was right in one aspect- I didn't exactly like Potter when he arrived at Hogwarts, but what Dumbledore convieniently left out was the reason behind it. But enough has happened to say that I no longer hate the boy like I used to, though Dumbledore doesn't believe that."

"And whatever had 'happened' is the reason Harry's not with his aunt and uncle?" Mrs Granger asked.

Severus nodded. "I suppose you want to know?"

"Yes, but now's not the time," she said. "I'll go and get Harry now." She left, and reappeared a minute later with the boy.

"We're apparating back," he told him, and then turned to Mrs Granger. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, and Professor Dumbledore didn't notice anything," she replied. Severus nodded, and apparated him and Potter back to his house.

"So?" Severus asked the boy when they sat down on their own sofas**. [AN: Sev was stitting in one, and Harry was on the one on the other side of Sev's living room. Just to clarify.]**

"It went good, as Mrs Granger said," Potter replied. "He was only there a few minutes..." He trailed off and looked up at Severus, as if he had said too much.

"It went _well_," Severus corrected. "And what do you mean by a 'few minutes?' You were at the Granger's house for a few hours, not minutes." Though, if he thought about it, Severus didn't really think that Dumbledore would spend an hour at their house, whether or not it was to visit the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Well, Mrs Granger thought that Hermione and I should hang out for a while, so," Potter explained.

"Right," Severus replied disbelievingly. "And you and your friend had nothing to say about it either, am I correct?"

"Er, not exactly," he said, fidgeting. "She did bring up the subject, though," he added quickly.

"And if I decide to ask her, she'll say just what you did?"

"Er..."

"Thought so," Severus said, smirking. "So, what do you-"

"Oh, look at the time!" Potter interrupted quickly, standing up. "I had better start on some of my homework now, before I forget." He ran up the stairs, and Severus could hear the door to the boy's room close.

"Your going to have to come down eventually!" he shouted, hoping Potter heard him.

**Sorry it took so long! A lot has been happening, so... just bare with me, please? **

**And, review, please!!!!**


	7. Homework Troubles and Surprises

**Chapter Six~ Homework Troubles and Surprises**

Harry shut the door to his room, sighing with relief. He didn't exactly want to lie to Snape, but nor did he want to tell him that he came up with the plan to spend more time at Hermione's place.

"You're going to have to come down eventually!" Snape yelled from downstairs, and Harry rolled his eyes. He wouldn't go downstairs anytime soon, so he didn't exactly care. He'd deal with that when it happened. Harry sat down on his bed, and thought about the visit to the Granger's house.

Dumbledore was only there for about ten minutes, and all he really wanted to know was how he liked it at the Granger's. Of course, Harry told him that he liked it, and made no mention of Snape. Soon after Dumbledore left, he went back to Hermione's room, and devised a plan to stay there for another hour or so. Hermione said he shouldn't do that, but went along with it, seeing as Harry needed her to come up with a few good excuses, one of them being that he didn't understand some of his summer homework and needed her help.

In the end, he was able to stay for an hour and a half, including the time Dumbledore was there. He spent most of the time in Hermione's room, talking about the upcoming year, and how Ron was doing, and if they should visit him one day. All in all, it was a pretty good day, until he came back to Snape's house and accidentally let slip the reason he was there for so long.

**~Two hours later~**

Harry put down his quill, and smiled. He finished both his Transfiguration and Charms homework. Of course, he wasn't too sure on how well of a job he did, but at least he did it without any help, and that was saying something. But, he was hungry. And he had a feeling that the moment he went downstairs to get something to eat, Snape would be there and question him on what really happened at the Granger's. Oh well. Harry was hungry, and he was sort of getting used to actually eating several times a day, so he decided to take the risk. As he was opening the door, an idea came to him: he'd put on his invisibility cloak! That way he could go and get something to eat, and hopefully not be seen by Snape.

He went to his trunk and got out the cloak, and put it on. Harry looked down just to make sure he was invisible before opening the door again, and he headed downstairs as quietly as he could. He saw Snape reading some book, and he quietly opened the door to the kitchen, and walked to the refrigerator. He looked around again before opening the fridge, which opened almost soundlessly. So far, so good.

Harry looked around the fridge, and smiled when he saw a chocolate bar. He grabbed it, and then slowly closed the door, hoping it would shut quietly. Unfortunately, it didn't. Harry turned around and walked away from the fridge, trying to be as quiet as possible in case Snape heard something. About a second later, Snape came through the door, and looked around. Harry stayed perfectly still, hoping he wouldn't be caught, though he had a feeling he would.

"Potter, I know you're there," Snape said. Harry said nothing in response. "Very well then. Accio cloak!" To Harry's relief, the cloak didn't budge, and nothing happened. "Accio chocolate bar." Harry's eyes widened. How did he know? The candy flew out of his hand, and into Snape's. There was no point now of being invisible, so Harry reluctantly took off his cloak, and looked sheepishly up at him.

"How'd you know about the chocolate bar?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It isn't hard to notice floating candy, Potter," Snape replied dryly. "Now, give me your cloak."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, holding it tighter. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to not check if he was being watched.

"I don't need an invisible Potter sneaking around my house. Hand it over."

"No," he said, glaring at him.

"I don't have time for this nonsense," Snape snapped impatiently as he was losing his patience. "It's just a cloak-"

"No, it was my dad's, and it's mine now," Harry replied stubbornly.

"Either way, you shouldn't be using it to get candy out of the kitchen," Snape told him with a glare. "Actually, you shouldn't be using it at all," he added.

"Fine, then I won't use it here," Harry said, trying to come up with a way to keep his cloak. "I promise, sir," he added, for extra measure.

"Swear it on your Quidditch broom?" Severus asked, eyeing him. "If you do use it again, whether you're caught or not, you won't get to use your broom until you have Quidditch practices at school."

Harry stared up at him, incredulous, and replied after a moment. "Fine."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Good. Now go put away the cloak, and come back down for dinner," he said. Harry nodded and went upstairs, meanwhile Severus put away the candy, and leaned against the wall. Again he noticed that he was going soft. Since when did he make a deal with anyone so that they could get out of trouble, and with Potter of all people! This wasn't good at all. But at least he was almost positive that the boy would screw up again sometime soon, and then he'd have the satisfaction of taking away both the cloak and broom…. Severus sighed, and started making dinner. A few seconds later, Potter came into the kitchen, and he sat down at the table.

"I believe an apology is in order," he stated, looking expectantly at Potter.

"Sorry, sir," Potter replied quickly, and he nodded. A few minutes later, the two wizards were eating dinner, and Severus had just given Potter the nutrient potion, which the boy swallowed reluctantly.

"Um, sir?" Potter asked, looking nervously up at Severus.

"Yes, Potter?"

"What's going to happen next year, for the summer break? Will I have to go back to the Dursleys?"

"Hopefully not," he replied honestly. "But by then, we should've been able to convince Dumbledore that you cannot return there. It shouldn't be a problem."

"And if we can't? Then what happens?"

"We'll deal with that when it happens, Potter," Severus said, then changed the subject. "Are you going to tell me what happened at the Granger's house that caused you to stay there longer? Or do you have selective memory, and can't remember why?"

"No, I remember!" Potter retorted.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"Er, Hermione was helping my with the homework," he said, while picking at his food.

"The homework that you didn't bring there?"

"She just explained it to me for when I would do the homework," Potter replied defensively.

"And that took a few hours?" Severus remarked. "Potter, I know you're just making excuses as to why you were there for so long."

"Then what do you want to know, sir?" Potter asked, now slightly confused.

"What did you tell Mrs. Granger that let you stay there for an extra hour?"

"I asked her if Hermione could help with the homework, as I said before," he replied.

"And this took an hour?" Severus asked, noting that the conversation seemed to be going in circles. Still, he couldn't help but smirk at Potter's expression as he thought of an answer.

"Well, no," he admitted at last. "At first we talked about the work, but after that we were just talking about other stuff."

Severus looked at Potter with an unreadable expression. "Speaking of homework, did you do any of it, seeing as you said you were?" Potter nodded, and Severus was slightly shocked- he didn't think the boy would actually do his work, or that he wasn't completely lying. "Let me see."

"Okay," Potter said, and went up to his room to get the papers. He returned, and handed them to Severus, who frowned as he read the Transfiguration essay.

"Haven't you heard of rereading and editing?" Severus asked, looking at Potter.

"Er…." he replied, fidgeting.

"Eloquent as always, Potter," Severus said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Let me guess. Your friend Granger does all the editing for you? I can tell," he added when Potter nodded sheepishly. "Get out another sheet of parchment." While he went to get some parchment and a quill, Severus cleared off the table to make some more room. By the time Potter came back and sat down, Severus had taken a quill dipped in red ink, and made quite a bit of spelling and grammar corrections, filling most of the parchment in red.

"Do I have to rewrite all of it, sir?" Potter asked, not immediately seeing the corrections in red.

"You're not going to only write half of it and expect to get full credit, are you?" Severus replied. "Now, the first part was fine, so you can copy that, along with the corrections, onto the parchment."

Potter nodded, and wrote it all down before looking up at the Potions Master a bit suspiciously. "Why are you helping me?"

"You need to learn how to write essays without the help of Granger," Severus explained. "Without her help, you'd likely fail, and would you rather fail than learn how to write an essay?"

"Er, no, sir," Potter said, blushing. "Right, so what now? What's wrong with the next paragraph?"

Severus explained why one large paragraph needed to be split up into smaller ones, and answered the many questions Potter had. They finished the Transfiguration essay, and moved onto the Charms essay, which Severus had the boy rewrite on his own before correcting it himself. To the potion master's surprise, Potter corrected many of his own mistakes, though there were still some errors when he finished. The boy was still working on correcting parts of the essay that Severus had pointed out when Severus heard his fireplace roar to life, indicating that someone had stepped into his house through the floo. Severus stood up, told Potter he'd be right back, and walked into his living room, all the while racking his mind as to who could the visitor be. Nothing could have prepared him for the shock he had when he saw who it was.

"Albus?" Severus asked in disbelief, staring in surprise at the Headmaster, who was standing calmly in the middle of the living room.

"Hello to you, too, Severus," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling annoyingly.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why exactly are you here?" Severus asked, regaining his composure.

"I went to the Granger's house today, and when I left I realized I had forgotten to tell Harry something," Dumbledore started, and Severus quickly understood. Dumbledore had gone back, and the boy wasn't there…. Severus thought quickly of an excuse while the Headmaster continued. "So, as you could imagine, I apparated back to the house just a few minutes ago, and Harry wasn't there. So I figured you would know where he is, unless he is here?"

"Yes, the boy's here," Severus said, giving up on trying to come up with a good enough excuse that would send away Dumbledore.

"And why, exactly, is he here? I thought I said he was to go to the Granger's for the rest of the summer."

"It's simple, really. He needs to have a potion twice a day for about a week or two, and he was bound to forget about it at the Muggle's home," he answered easily. "At least here he'd remember to take it… Not to mention, he-"

"Where is he?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"In there," Severus said, nodding towards the kitchen, and Dumbledore headed there, and Severus waited a moment before following.

"But shouldn't I be able to decide where I want to live, professor?" Potter was asking.

"Perhaps if you were older, yes," Dumbledore answered, not realizing Severus watching them. "But for now, no. You'll understand all of this when you're older, Harry."

"I believe that if Potter doesn't want to live with the Grangers, he shouldn't have to," Severus put in, and Potter gave him a grateful look. "As long as he's safe, should it matter where he lives?"

"He was safe at the Dursley's house, Severus," Dumbledore told him.

"Safe from the outside world, yes, but he wasn't safe from his relatives themselves, was he?" Severus replied. "If the boy wants to stay here, then he will."

"And do you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, not realizing that the answer he was about to get wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"I said before that I did," Potter responded, and Severus smirked at the headmaster, who wasn't used to not getting his way.

"Very well, then," the headmaster said, his eyes losing their almost-always present twinkle. "But do keep in mind, Severus, that I may come here at any time to see how well this works."

"As annoying as that would be, it wouldn't be a problem," Severus said, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Now if you don't mind, Albus, I've got things to do, and I'm sure you do as well."

"I will be seeing you both, Severus, Harry," Dumbledore said, nodding at both of them before apparating away.

"Well that was unexpected," Severus muttered, sitting back down at the table.

"Why does Dumbledore always say that I'll find out stuff when I'm older? I'll be thirteen in a few days; shouldn't that count for something? " Potter asked, folding his arms.

"First of all, it's _Professor _Dumbledore," Severus corrected. "Also, he doesn't think you're ready to know why you have to stay at the Dursley's every year. And before you ask, I'm not going to tell you either."

"Okay," Potter said, sighing.

"Now, are you done rewriting that Charms paper?" Severus asked.

* * *

Severus woke up early the next morning as he usually did, and went downstairs to get out breakfast. He looked at the calendar that was hanging on the wall, and saw that tomorrow was Potter's birthday. He figured that the boy would want to see his friends on his birthday, so he quickly sent out a letter to the Grangers asking them if it was okay if Potter was to spend the day at their house for his birthday, and if Miss Granger would send out a letter to the Weasley boy so that the trio could talk to each other. Along with that part of the letter, he also mentioned that Dumbledore had found out about Potter actually staying at his house, but since it turned out fine, they didn't have to worry anymore about having Potter there every so often.

While the boy was at the Granger's house, Severus would have hours to himself, in which he planned to brew some potions which he hadn't had time to brew since Potter started living at his house. A few of those potions he planned on making would end up giving to the boy, but he'd rather make them himself than go back to Hogwarts to get them from Poppy, since he just received the ingredients he needed. He didn't mind the Mediwitch, but he might run into Dumbledore during his trip to the castle, and he'd had enough of the headmaster to last a few weeks or months. Preferably, the latter.

Severus sighed, and looked up as an owl came in through the window with the Daily Prophet attached to its leg. Severus took the newspaper and paid the owl, which flew off, and scanned the paper. One name stood out from the rest of the words: Sirius Black. He glared at the paper as he read about Black escaping Azkaban and was still evading capture. _Damn Black, _Severus thought darkly before putting away the paper so he could read the rest of it later. Better not let the boy see the article and have him try and find Black himself, since he obviously wouldn't be worried about a killer being on the loose.

"Morning, sir," Potter said as he walked into the kitchen. He covered his mouth as he yawned, and sat down at the table, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Good morning, Potter," Severus replied, and flicked his wand at the table, where their breakfast appeared, along with the boy's nutrient potion which Potter drank.

"What are we doing today?" Potter asked as Severus sat down at the table.

"I was hoping to brew some potions, so you can do whatever you like so long as it doesn't involve wrecking my house," he replied.

"So I can fly again?" the boy asked hopefully.

"I did say you could do whatever you liked, didn't I?" Severus asked. "Just remember what I told you about flying."

"Okay, thanks, sir," Potter said happily, and quickly finished his breakfast and went to go get his broom. With a flick of Severus's wand, the table was cleared, and Severus went to his potions lab to get started on brewing some potions while Potter was outside.

In the middle of making one particularly complicated potion for himself, an owl appeared at his window, and Severus cast a spell on the potion so that it wouldn't ruin while he read and replied to the letter. It was from Mrs. Granger, stating that Potter spending the day there with his friends to enjoy his birthday was a brilliant idea, and that the Weasley boy would be able to go, too. He quickly wrote a reply stating what time he would bring Potter there, and then went back to his potion. While he was putting the potion into a vial, and started preparing a new one, Severus thought of what to get Potter for his birthday. Even the thought of him giving the boy something was shocking to him, and he never would've guessed that he'd be doing that if it was a few weeks ago. Within minutes, he had thought of something, and started brewing the second potion.

A few hours later, Severus heard the door downstairs open, and figured that Potter had finished flying for the day. A few minutes later, he finished the potion he was working on, and rinsed off his hands before going downstairs to prepare lunch. Potter came in just as Severus finished making sandwiches, and they started eating.

"Do you want me to help you again with your homework?" Severus asked as they finished up.

"If you don't mind, sir, could you?" Potter asked. "I mean, I know how to write it all out like you showed me how, but…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"When do you want to start working on it?" he replied.

"I don't know, maybe in fifteen minutes or so?" the boy suggested, and Severus nodded.

"That's fine by me," Severus said. The rest of the day passed by with Severus helping Potter with his work again, and then quizzing him on stuff he learned in the past two years at school during dinner. By the end of the day, Potter was glad to go to bed, even if it was just to escape learning some of the stuff that he was going to learn in his upcoming year.

* * *

Harry woke up late the next day, and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was his birthday, and that he was thirteen. Surprisingly, he hadn't gotten anything yet from Ron or Hermione, but he figured that sometime during the day he'd get something from them, so he wasn't worried. After changing, he went downstairs to eat breakfast, and saw that there was a small cake on the table. He looked up in shock at Snape, who was smirking at him.

"You made a _cake_?" Harry asked, looking from Snape to the chocolate cake with Gryffindor colored icing. He couldn't see the potions master making a cake, especially one for him.

"It _is _your birthday, isn't it, Potter?" Snape replied, and Harry nodded. "Did you actually think I would purposely forget your birthday?"

"Well, no, but-" Harry started, still feeling shocked that Snape actually remembered his birthday in the first place.

"Then why are you so shocked? You didn't expect me to say 'happy birthday' and leave it at that, did you?"

"You didn't say 'happy birthday' yet," Harry pointed out. "You just said that it was my birthday, which I'd obviously know."

"Watch it, Potter," Snape said, smirking. "Just because I made plans for you to go the Granger's house so you could spend the day with your friends doesn't mean that I won't cancel it."

"You did what?" Harry asked, incredulous. "Are you serious?"

"If I wasn't, why would I be saying that? They'll be expecting you at their house in a few hours, so you can floo there by yourself," Snape said.

"Thanks, sir," Harry said happily, a huge smile spreading across his face. This was way better than he expected, not to mention that he never spent his birthday with his friends before.

By the time he was ready to the Granger's house, he was full of excitement and happiness. He didn't mind that Snape didn't get him anything. The fact that the snarky professor was letting him spend the day with his friends was good enough for him. And anyways, if he thought about it, it didn't seem likely that Snape would buy him something.

Harry stepped up to the fireplace, and threw in the floo powder, watching the flames turn green. As he shouted his destination, he could've sworn he heard Snape say to him,_ "Happy birthday."_

* * *

**Right, this isn't as long as I planned it to be, but I wanted to leave some sort of cliffy… Next chapter will have Harry's little birthday party with his friends, and he gets a present from Severus that he loves…. **

**Sorry if this chapter sucks and seems like it was rushed. I wanted to squeeze in Harry's birthday, and also a bit of time with Sev, even if it was just working on homework. And I promised myself I would finish and upload this chapter before my birthday, which is May 15... Hopefully some reviews will make me happy on my birthday, hint, hint. Now, I want AT LEAST 15 reviews for this chapter. You guys have done it for chapter Three, so why not review again for this chapter? **

**And speaking of reviews, I have some of Harry's birthday cake to hand out… **

**Minijo1990: First Reviewer**

**Loretta537: 50th Reviewer**

**Omh666: for reminding me to continue writing when I had ultimate writer's block**

**Update: And as of now, this entire story has been rewritten and re-uploaded. Hopefully I'll be able to actually update this story with new chapters pretty soon. Reviews are welcome, please leave them!**


	8. Author's Note

**Okay, this isn't a chapter, and I'm sorry about that. Really. But, I have serious writer's block, that was worse than before. So, I'm going to ask you guys what you want, so it'll hopefully make writing the next chapter somewhat easier.**

**1) Ron. Should he find out about the Dursleys? If so, he's going to wonder where Harry's staying, so should he find out that Harry's staying with Severus, or no?**

**2) What should happen at Harry's little gathering of people for his birthday? Should the rest of the Weasleys show up sometime throughout the chapter, or is just Ron enough?**

**3) Severus. Should he make an appearance at the Granger's house, or no? **

**Right, that's all I can think of right now, so... If you have any other suggestions, or answers for the above questions, click the review button and say so! Otherwise it'll take longer for the next chapter to be written out... **

**Thank you! And please, tell me what you want to see! **


End file.
